


Stress Eater

by May-May (Gay_May)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Drabble, Fluff, It’s really just me practicing writing this kink, Kinda, M/M, Oblivious weight gain, Stuffing, Weight Gain, also me going ham, unintentional weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_May/pseuds/May-May
Summary: Shuichi was to say the least, a stress eater.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Stress Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!!! I’ve never actually fully written this kink but I wanted to try my hand at it because I really enjoy it djdhshahah. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think in the comments maybe 👉👈

Shuichi was to say the least, a stress eater. Coupled with the fact that he tended to snack absentmindedly while working, had a few obvious effects on him.. especially now that he was in college. He seemed to eat more often, not paying much mind when Kokichi ordered take out at least two to three times a week. He also didn’t notice how his boyfriend would eat much less than Shuichi himself..

No, he hadn’t noticed the weight he put on due to his excessive eating. That is, until today. 

Kokichi had made breakfast like always since he didn’t have morning classes. Shuichi had eaten everything, now feeling rather stuffed, but not fully. He could probably fit a few snacks into his belly later. 

Anyways, excusing himself from the table, Shuichi waddled over to his room, hands rubbing his stretched tummy. Closing the door to his room, he couldn’t help the loud belch that escaped him, instantly covering his cheeks with a blush. 

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he began to rub small circles into his stomach. Sighing contently, he continued to massage his swollen gut for a few minutes, letting out a few burps in the process until felt ready to get ready for the day. 

Getting up, Shuichi made his was to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a turtleneck. Removing his sleeping clothes, he first slipped the turtleneck on. It felt a little snug, but he figured it had shrunk in the wash. All his clothes had been a little snug recently anyways. Next was the jeans. He was able to get them up and over his thighs, though the task was harder than usual, causing the detective to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. Once up, he tried to button them, however the button just wouldn’t reach the hole. Huffing, Shuichi tried again. And again. But no matter what he just couldn’t get his pants to button. A whine escaped him. He couldn’t have gotten _fat_ could he? No way. 

Still, Shuichi hesitantly turned to the full length mirror in the bedroom and was utterly shocked. He rarely paid much attention to himself, but now he couldnt tear his gaze away. What greeted him wasn’t a slim detective. No, instead there was thick, pillowy thighs, chubby cheeks, a chest that had to be bigger than a B cup, and.... his stomach... it was round and packed full of food. There was a small layer of fat still there, and some that clung to his sides.

Shuichi couldn’t believe what he was seeing. When did he gain all this weight? How?

Images of breakfast flashed through his mind. A big stack of pancakes, and least three eggs, a couple pieces of bacon, and three slices of toast. And Shuichi had tucked it all away. Like a glutton. 

As upset as Shuichi wanted to be at himself, he couldn’t help but marvel at his body. It looked so soft, no wonder Ouma had been extra clingy earlier, touching him more often. 

_Ouma._

Shuichi tore his gaze away from the mirror only to find his boyfriend standing in the doorway. How long had he been there?

“I was wondering when you’d notice,” the liar spoke, eyes holding a hint of softness as he looked at Saihara. He’d really taken the weight in such a wonderful way... he looked absolutely gorgeous when he was stuffed, all blissed out and red faced. 

“Do you like it?” Kokichi asked, pushing away from the doorway to walk over to his boyfriend. 

Shuichi thought for a moment before nodding. “Need new pants though...” he muttered, glancing off to the side in embarrassment. 

Kokichi only giggled, hands coming to place themselves on his beloveds tummy. “Perhaps you can skip your morning class and we can get you some? Maybe grab something to eat, you look like you could use a bit more,” he spoke, voice softer than usual as he massaged the other boys belly with a smile. 

“I-I suppose we can...” Shuichi agreed, a little embarrassed that he actually had to get new pants... probably new everything..

Shuichi couldn’t lie though, there was something rather nice about the extra weight on his frame. Being able to eat more and having his boyfriend not mind was comforting in a way. Even if it made him a little embarrassed, he wouldn’t mind continuing this path for a little longer...


End file.
